The Fox Girl
by Magnolia Mellark
Summary: This is the story of Foxface's complex life in District 5 before she was killed in The Hunger Games. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I definitely do NOT own The Hunger Games series although I am a HUGE fan and I worship Suzanne Collins._

Chapter 1

As I watch him from a distance, I begin to feel the wonderful sensation would could possibly be a feeling of affection. I'm not to familiar with this feeling for never has somebody like him stood out to me once before. His hair, so dark and long, covers his right eye only revealing some of the delightful emerald colour hiding underneath. It calms me to see him for I feel safe and secure. I wish to approach him, but I do not dare break his concentration. I do not wish to get his kicked out of work. How would he support us if he had no job? Of course, I was thinking about the future when we were to be happily wed. At least, I truly hoped we would. I could imagine the crowds of people to come and see us joined together. My family of course in the very front row watching with smiles on their faces. I was getting ahead of myself.

He takes a quick glace in my direction. He does not smile or show any sort of affection for the creature standing before him. How could he anyways? He was looking at a messed up quiet little ginger girl who nobody even cared about. Not even my own family. How could anybody love somebody as strange as a girl like me? I'm a friendless girl with nowhere to go in life. There was no possible way he could return the love i have for him.

Miracles can happen. Miracles can happen in some distant universe other than mine. If miracles happen why am I still me? If miracles happened I would be somebody else and would have the love of my life by my side. Alas, miracles do not seem to exist in my life...

A quick glance in my direction, that's all it takes. I quickly turn back the other direction bumping into a unsuspecting victim. "Watch where you're going!" he shouts at me, "Some people need to get some places and they don't need a loser like you blocking their way!" I recognize him from school. One of the more popular people, unlike me who sits in the corner and reads.

"S-sorry," I manage to let out. He pushes me out of the way with a frustrated look on his face. People like him wont even take my apology into consideration. I take a quick glance back into the window to find that the boy had been watching me the whole time. Our eyes meet and I turn away running down the street. He has found out I'm not one of them. He found out I was me. I should have known there was no hope. I was hoping that if I gazed through the window of the shop everyday, one day he would come out to meet me. Now he never would, because he has found out I am a loser.

"Loser" is a common term in District 5. There isn't many of us at all but it's easy to spot us in a crowd. We are the ugly underfed ones who stand alone during the mandatory programing in the square. We don't even stand with our families or each other. Losers are treated poorly by their families of course. They don't respect who we are. My mother would always tell me, "My child, I wish you would go play with the other children. Sitting alone reading here on our doorstep isn't going to get you anywhere." "Mother," I would tell her in return, "It's who I am.'

I don't very often communicate with the other losers. We are all losers for our own reasons. Like one boy, I see him sometimes peering up into a tree by the square smiling happily. I remember once a beautiful blue bird was perched in the tree and the boy looked at in mere shock. The next day I overheard a family talking about how he tried to climb the tree that day to catch the bird but had fallen to the ground greatly damaging his spine. He did not return to his spot in the square for weeks.

I had only met one other loser, and it was very briefly. She had approached me while I had been reading a book on the topic of agriculture such as the work in District 11. She had seemed to be in a sort of daze. Her lips were peeling in a unpleasant way and her eyes were ginormous and I think she may have been cross-eyed. "Good day," she said in a dreamy tone of voice, "The sun beams down on your hair. It forms a light glow as the sun does itself. I think it's a rather magical sight. Good night." The girl skipped away as if she was a young child. I placed my book on my lap and for an hour I pondered what the girls intention could have been.

I find myself to be sitting at the foot of my house. I must had gone into another world because I did no remember walking there at all. I look up to see another loser sitting by his house as well. Most of the losers lived in the same area as me. It's the more poor part of District 5 that many people call "the loser pit" or "the loser alleyway". For us it's just called "home." I find a book cradled in my arms. I open it and begin looking through the pages when I hear a call from a distance. "Loser!" it calls out, "Loser!" I refuse to look up. The voice repeats itself many times. Finally I hear the boy across the alley call out, "Yeees?" in an unusual tone.

"Not you!" said the voice, "They redheaded girl over there!" I still do not dare look up. I refuse to answer to that horrific name i have been given. The voice continues calling out to me. I resist the urge to look up. The other loser begins calling out to me, "I think he wants ya!" he shouts several times. I cannot withstand it any longer.

I rise to my feet and a scream emits my body travelling directly up my throat from my stomach. "WHAT!" I exclaim turning my face a vibrant shade of red which some say could match my hair. I'm taken aback when I see who it was calling me. It was the boy. The handsome, perfect, made in heaven boy. He had called me by the dreaded name.

"Oh..." I say almost in a whisper, "It's you." I turn the opposite way and slowly open the door to my house and pull myself inside ignoring the sound of his voice calling "wait!" I'm safe inside my own home now. Neither my mother or my father are home. I stand in an empty house with only the sound of the creaky flooring accompanying me. I drop my book on the pile on the table and throw my jacket across the room. I feel better without the jacket on but, being a loser, we usually use them to cover up our skinny little bodies. Without our jackets, most losers feel insecure, but for me... it makes me feel like I am free.

I kick of my boots and sit on a stool by the table searching through the the pile of books to find my next adventure. Something startles me, it's the sound of the doorknob being turned. I jump back knocking a few books over with me and the boy steps inside. He takes a quick glance around then looks into my eyes, "May i come in?"

I shake my head and stumble with my words, "Why?" I manage to let the words escape my mouth, "What do you want?"

He let's himself in and my body automatically steps backwards. "Who are you?" he asks. Should I tell him my name? Nobody like him ever asks for my name. I begin to speak but I stumble with my words and give up. "Not going to tell me huh?" he said in almost a laugh, "Figures. I'm Meyrick. You don't need to tell me what your name is if you don't want to."

I shake my head, "It's not important," I say. I block my mouth. I didn't mean to say it out loud. He had already stepped inside and removed his boots. What was I to do? It wasn't very often I had a guest in my house. I think of the time a friend visited my mom. I stand up straight and take a brave step foreword, "Would you like anything to drink?" I ask as calmly as I can, "All that screaming, it must have tired you out."

Meyrick laughed, "It did, but I'm fine thank you." I wondered if I should offer him a seat. That's what my mother would usually do when somebody came into our home. I try to get the words out but they don't escape my mouth. So I take a chair and gesture him to it instead. Meyrick sits down accordingly. Meyrick... I always liked that name.

"So," I say, "May i ask what brings you into my house this afternoon?" I seen those words written in a book once. I thought they would fit this occasion quite well.

"Well," he begins, "I've been curious about you ever since the first time you peered through our window. It isn't very often somebody comes to watch my work. I told myself I would come out and meet you today but you ran off... So I followed you, and because I never learned your name I called out what that boy had called you. Not very smart on my behalf but it's what you are isn't it?

"I'm not proud of what I am Meyrick," I said, "So I will not answer to it."

"What will you answer to then?" he asked, "You will not give me your name so what will I call you?'

"You can call me Foxgirl."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I definitely do NOT own The Hunger Games series although I am a HUGE fan and I worship Suzanne Collins._

Chapter 2

Meyrick, his face haunts my mind every minute and every hour. I want to be next to him and lean back on his warm comforting chest. I wanted to see him much more often than I did. After that day where he came inside my house, I resumed watching him work. I would sit outside the building watching through the window and this time, I did not turn away when he looked at me. He would smile when he saw me in the window. Each day he would wave at me happily and I would wave back. Then, when he finished work, he would come out the front and say, "See you tomorrow Foxgirl."

Each day I did the same thing for almost a month. Sit outside, wave, smile and say goodbye. Today I wanted a change. I appeared as usual outside the window, waving and smiling, but this time I would not say goodbye. It was risky, but I decided I was going to walk home with Meyrick.

I watched him work impatiently awaiting for his workday to be over. Then I noticed him turning from his workbench. My heart started beating faster for I knew that was a sign that he was packing up to go home. My breathing started increasing until I was almost hyperventilating. Everything was spinning, the door was opening. I could see his left foot stepping out, then his right. I held my breath in anxiety. "See you tomorrow Foxgirl." He began to turn around when I let out my breath.

"No!" I screamed. I resisted the urge to cover my mouth. Meyrick's head shot around and looked in my direction. My voice was lost, the only sound that came out was a shrivelled choking noise. He continued watching me as I tried to get my voice back. Then he said it for me, "Want me to walk you home?"

Of course, I was thinking of ME walking HIM home but this worked too. I nodded my head quickly and sharply and he laughed. He had an amazing laugh. He turned around and began walking beside me in the direction of the loser homes. "Can I ask you something?" he asked. I slowly nodded. What was he going to ask me? "Why exactly do you watch me everyday? Not that I have a problem with it, I'm just curious."

"My mother always told me curiosity can be dangerous," spilled from my mouth. I wasn't sure what I meant by that. I had a habit of saying things that didn't make much sense. "I-I have nothing better to do."

"I see," says Meyrick turning away. I scared him. I should had said something more normal. I should have told him the truth. No, I couldn't tell him the truth. He would never talk to me again. I couldn't risk that. I would tell him one day, one day when he feels the same way.

The alleyway was in view, we began to pass by a few other losers who sat on their doorsteps twiddling with their fingers. The sight of Meyrick instantly caught their attention. It wasn't very often you see a loser like me walking with somebody as handsome and wonderful as Meyrick. I felt special. The other losers would start looking up to me after this. I was the girl with the non-loser friend. That's what it was, Meyrick was my friend. It was then decided by me as he walked me home. I had a friend.

I see my house before me, so does Meyrick. I don't want him to go. I wish my home was farther away. What was I to do? We were slowing down, I was panicking. Should I invite him in again? That worked out well the last time. He was just walking me home though so I don't think he would want to come in. He probably had something to do, somewhere to go, someone to meet. No, I refused to think that he had somebody better to be with. He was my friend. Nobody could take him away from me. "Here we are," he says happily. We were standing outside my house.

"Thanks," I say, "That was... fun..." Meyrick laughed again. Why did he laugh at me? Was I really that pathetic?

"I can walk you home tomorrow to if you want," he said, "It's not like I have anywhere else to be." The feeling of joy filled through my veins. He had nowhere else to be! No other friends to see! It made me feel selfish, like I wanted Meyrick all to myself. I smiled and nodded my head, "That would be great."

I closed the door behind me and remained in the position with my back on the door for a total of 15 minutes taking the moment in. Everything seemed to be going right for me at that moment. It was very odd since nothing ever went right for losers like me. That was the whole purpose of being a loser, we were never winners.

My mother came home eventually and noticed I was in a trance. She didn't point it out though, but from the look on her face I knew that she realized it. Meyrick had caused me to go into a severe trance in which I imagined scenarios in my head of me and Meyrick together. Did everybody go through this when they were in love? I imagined what Meyrick would do if I said a certain thing to him. I tried to create a realistic scenario, but I couldn't be sure. I wasn't very intellectual on the opposite sex after all.

The next day, I ran out of school without going home. I made my way directly to the shop where I looked into the window watching Meyrick. First a wave, then a smile. I sat there, watching him and waiting. Then the scenarios started up again. What would he do if I broke through the window and wrapped my arms around him? He would most likely be somewhat scared but I liked to imagine that he would be happy and return my affection. Maybe for a change I could actually walk into the shop. No, I didn't let the scenario go through my head. I would just do it.

I slowly opened the door taking in a deep breath. It smelled like wood. Of course, it was a toystore. The man at the counter, was it Meyrick's father? He looked somewhat like Meyrick, only with lighter hair and an older appearance. I caught Meyrick's attention as I walked in. He looked at me for a second then smiled. His father gave me an even stranger look. He had most likely seen me looking in the window everyday. They were surprised that I actually came in. "Can I help you?" asked the man cheerfully. He seemed nice.

What did I want anyways? "Oh," I said, "I'm just looking." The man nodded and turned to Meyrick and his workbench. Then I noticed something. By the man's feet stood a 12 year old girl with dark hair like Meyrick's. She seemed to be very young and innocent. Perhaps she was Meyrick's younger sister. She looked much more like Meyrick than the man did. I noticed her hands were filthy with sawdust as well as the tips of her long hair.

Then I noticed Meyrick leaving his workbench and coming towards me. He smiled in my direction. "Hey Foxgirl," he said with a smile, "Finally decided to actually come into the store?"

"I thought I might as well, since it's getting pretty cold outside at this time of year."

Meyrick smiled at me, "Do you wanna come see my work in the back? I know that you would be interested in what exactly I'm doing when you're watching me." I managed to laugh. "That would be great."

Meyrick brought me behind the counter giving a reassuring nod to his father. I was directed o his workbench which I now noticed had a variety of wooden toys on it such as a toy train and a wooden ball. "We get the lumber transported from District 7 and construct the wood into toys ourselves. Me and my family that is."

"You made these?" I exclaim.

Meyrick nodded, "It takes a lot of practice, I might have some time to show you how I make them if you want." I nod happily.

I spend an hour or so watching Meyrick demonstrate how he makes toy trains and helping me make my own. He tells me that if I come back tomorrow and finish my train, they will sell it in the shop. I never imagined that me and Meyrick would become better friends over a toy train. At least this time, we had a subject to talk about on my walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I definitely do NOT own The Hunger Games series although I am a HUGE fan and I worship Suzanne Collins._

Chapter 3

The completion of my train filled me with satisfaction. As I coated the wheels with back paint, Meyrick leaned over my should watching and smiling with me. I could feel his breathing on my uncovered skin. I did not allow myself to lose control over myself again. I wanted him to come even closer and hold me, but I was sure he wouldn't. I tried to focus of gently stroking my paintbrush against the wooden surface of the wheels. I lifted my brush and smiled.

"I'm done!" I say to Meyrick happily. I turn my head and see that his face is directly in front of mine. When I notice this I quickly turn away in fear of losing my control. From the corner of my eye I see him smiling.

"It's amazing," he says, "If you want you can keep it."

"Keep it?" I exclaim, "I thought you were going to sell it!"

"I was, but you seem to like it a lot. Just don't tell dad about it alight? I doubt he would approve."

"Thank you so much Meyrick!" I say. Then I do what I soon regret. I jolt around and wrap my arms around him in a hug. I had definitely lost control. He was warm and comforting, and as I predicted, he had a hard chest. I finally realized what I was doing and was tempted to pull away, but just then, he returned my hug. I felt his arms wrapped around me and I hoped he would never let go. As I thought, being near him like this, definitely made me feel safe and secure. I felt like nobody could harm me as long as I was with him. Not even The Capital.

We stayed like that much longer then I would've expected. Was I supposed to let go first? I didn't think so since his arms were holding mine in. I don't hug boys like Meyrick very often, so I wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to do. Finally I felt his arms move away and I quickly stepped back from the hug before he was even able to put his arms to his side. I was trying as hard as I could not to scare him.

I stand there, speechless. I don't know what people do after they hug. I quickly grab the train and head out the door of the shop not even letting Meyrick walk me home. The last thing I want to do is put him in a situation with me, the loser. He deserved better.

When I got home I slammed the door behind me and grabbed the first book I saw on our table. I took no time to greet my family before I was out the door again. I ran as fast as I could away from the loser alley until I was in a strange part of District 5. I don't recognize it at first because of course I didn't go there very often. I was standing in the Victor's Village. This is one of the last places I want to be. I turn back around when I find a man standing over me, alcohol in his breath.

"What do you think you're doing here missy?" he asks with a smile, "Don't you know this place is for us victors only? Did _you_ win the games this year? Didn't think they started up yet... Well that's a little odd isn't it!"

I panic and run past the man. I don't have time to deal with alcoholic victors. I had to find a place where I could be alone. I make my way through the square and past the justice building. I finally find a spot in a small alleyway between two buildings which I think are some sort of power generating places. Nobody can see me here.

For hours i sit in my spot reading my book, then i discover the amount of light I am getting from the sun is decreasing. I can no longer see the words on my page. I refuse to go home. I could sleep there, I could use my jacket for comfort. I slowly remove it from my back and place it on the ground and lie back. My family wont worry about me. I am nobody.

The next morning I forget entirely where I am. I expect to wake up in my small bed at home but instead I awake in some dusty old alley. I pull my jacket back on because I am freezing cold. I don't know what time it is nor where I am supposed to be. I begin slowly making my way back home.

I do not leave the house all day. Nobody is home when I get there and I am supposed to be in school. I refuse to go though. I don't go to the store either. Instead I sit in my house rolling the wooden train across the table. I'm not in the mood to read, which is very unusual. I don't know what to do. I begin boiling some water for tea, waiting for my parents to return home. A knock on the door startles me. Mother must have forgotten her key again.

When I open the door, it isn't my mother or even my father. Meyrick stands before me in the doorway. "Are you alright?" he asks, "You weren't at the shop today. Can I come in?"

I bring Meyrick inside and pour him some tea. I insist that he drinks it because he came all this way and I have nothing else to offer him. "I just wanted to stay home today," I say, "I needed a bath and I wanted to rest for a while. I just felt like I needed a little break."

I notice that Meyrick's eyes move towards the train that sits on the very top of my pile of books. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asks. I nod in reply and pour myself some tea as well. I take a seat in the chair beside him watching as he slowly drinks from the mug.

You can tell we feel awkward together. I'm not sure what thoughts flow through his mind as we sit in silent but I know mine are not good. I want to tell him how I feel, and why this is so strange for me. What does he feel? I wish I could read minds...

Then suddenly the wheels on the train move forward and the train falls bringing many books down with it. Books pelt me and Meyrick from above and somehow a book knocks me off my chair along with my tea. The mug crashes to the floor with me and bits of it suddenly are lodged into my left hand. I let out a small shriek of pain as the blood drips to the floor. Meyrick comes and sits on the floor next to me and takes my hand. He observes the place where bits of the mug stick out.

"Stay still," he says, "And don't panic." He takes some sort of tweezers meant for splinters when making toys out of his pocket. He slowly tries using them to pull the pieces from my hand. I hold my breath as the feeling of pain fills me, resisting the urge to scream. The pieces fall to the floor one by one as Meyrick pulls them out. Finally he puts his tweezers down. "We have to wash your hand now," he says, "Do you need help?" I nod my head and not just because I enjoy the feeling of his hand against mine.

He brings me to the sink where he helps me wash the blood from my hand and wrap it in bandage which he also had for work. The throbbing pain has stopped but I still cannot move my fingers on my left hand. "Thank you so much," I say, "If you weren't here I would still be on the floor screaming in pain."

Meyrick laughed, "It was nothing, stuff like that happens all the time no big deal. Do you need help cleaning up the floor?"

"I'm fine you've done enough already," I tell him. I proceed to clean the bits of the mug from the floor and clean up the tea. Meyrick sits in the chair watching every move I make.

"I have no idea how I'm going to repay you for being so nice to me," I tell him, "First you walk me home, then you help me make a train and then you pretty much save my life. I have no way to return your favours. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You can start off by telling me your real name," he says with a smile, "I don't need to call you by if you don't want to. I'm interested."

I take a deep breath and whisper my name into his ear. He smiles in return.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Not that I can think of," says Meyrick, "Really it's fine, you don't need to repay me. I'm perfectly fine with just getting the reward of your smiling face."

I feel alive, the words he says to me rejuvenates me. I feel like I'm no longer alone in the world, that I'm not a loser. Because I now know that Meyrick cares about me. I just don't know how much.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I definitely do NOT own The Hunger Games series although I am a HUGE fan and I worship Suzanne Collins._

Chapter 4

I stopped staring into the window. It was no longer how I spent my day. Maybe once a week I would go into the shop to say hello to Meyrick but I no longer spent my life outside the window.

A little more than a month had passed since the incident with the tea mug. I had spent most of my time since then reading. I had turned back into the loser I truly was. I guess I wasn't as much of a loser since I had Meyrick but still, there was no changing who I was.

I wished though that I could spend more time with him. After all, we were officially best friends. _Best friends. _Could we be more? I still hadn't told him the truth. Should I even tell him the truth?

It was decided that warm spring day. It was time for me to tell him. I arranged the speech in my head, it was all planned out. I just had no idea how this was going to turn out. I had to do it.

I left my house just at the right moment. I would get to the shop in time for Meyrick to get off of work. My plan was working perfectly so far. I reach the shop and take my position at the window. I catch Meyrick's attention instantly and he waves for me to come inside.

I come inside to see Meyrick cleaning the sawdust from his bench. "Hey Foxgirl," he says with a smile, "We were just cleaning up."

"Can I walk home with you today Meyrick?" I ask just as planned.

He looks somewhat confused, "Ya, sure," he says.

I had no idea where I was going. I had never been even near where Meyrick lived before. Loser's don't usually come to this part of District 5. I knew I had to try and let words escape my mouth. We were walking in silence. I opened my mouth but of course nothing came out. He broke the silence for me.

"So the reaping is tomorrow isn't it?" he said breaking the tension between us. I had completely forgot about the reaping. Had time really flown that fast? The worst time of year was approaching and I didn't even realize it.

"Yea," I say, "May the odds be ever in your favour this year."

Meyrick laughed. Obviously that term was usually used by Capital residents not losers like me. "You too, it scares me to think that you might go in there."

"Me too," I say. I quickly add words to my sentence, "I hope you don't get drawn."

Our conversation goes dead again. The topic of the reaping isn't what I expected to talk about on our walk. Meyrick stops in his tracks and points out a house. _So that's where he lives._

I walk Meyrick to his door just as he did for me, but then something I didn't expect happens. He invites me into his home. It's much larger than my house but not too extravagant. It was the exact type of place I would have pictured Meyrick living in. Then I notice something, a young girl sitting at their kitchen table. It was the same girl I saw in the shop that day when I first walked in.

"This is my sister Magnolia," says Meyrick introducing me to his sister, "Maggie, this is my friend Foxgirl."

"Foxgirl?" asked Magnolia, "That's a bit of a peculator name."

"It's not her real name silly," says Meyrick smiling at the young girl, "She doesn't want to tell me her real name."

"Why not?" she asks me, "Are you some sort of criminal? Or perhaps your name is some sort of a curse and if you say it you become unlucky for 3 months."

Meyrick laughed, "It's just what she wants. Do you know if it's alright if she stays for dinner?"

I'm startled at Meyrick's words, "No it's alright!" I say, "I don't want to be any trouble. I can just go home."

I begin to turn around when Meyrick's firm grasp catches my left arm at he pulls me back. It is these moments when my heart begins to beat faster and the sweat begins to flow. These are the moments that make me love him even more.

I'm sitting next to Meyrick who is calmly examining the bread that sits upon the table. It's the first time I have seen his mother, and the first time she has seen me. I can't say it wasn't awkward because it certainly was. I'm sure it would've been better if Meyrick asked me to join him for dinner any other night as long as it wasn't the night before the reaping. Not only were his parents facing the concept of having their children possibly being drawn, but now I had come into play. The quiet little ginger sitting next to their son. I could become another player in the games and I would be gone from this world forever.

The mood of the dinner table was certainly depressing, as the time when the reaping is approaching always is. I wondered what my parents would think of me. This could possibly be the last dinner they have with their child but I wasn't there. They wouldn't care. They wouldn't even care in the grubby hands of The Capital grabbed hold of me and turned me into a killing machine. As the hovercraft would lift me up, my mother would say, "Well, that's one less mouth to feed."

I wanted to go home. I didn't want to be there. My plan had failed. Time passes slowly and I wait impatiently for the door to close behind me. When the time does come Meyrick asks to walk me home. Darkness has fallen on Panem and the only thing illuminating the street are the lights in the houses.

Me and Meyrick slowly walk home. Even in the darkness I can make out all his features. His eyes. His nose. His lips. I notice I'm starring and I quickly turn away. The last thing I need right now is to lose myself in him.

Not a single loser remains outside in the alley. They are all inside having a lovely night with their families because they know it may be their last. Before I know it, we once again stand on my doorstep. His beauty is illuminating compared to the night sky. I resist the urge to do into a complete trance. I want to live this moment.

"How many entries do you have in the ball?" he asks.

I count with my fingers. I add up my age to my tesserae level which, similar to most losers, is quite high. "Twenty-seven. You?"

"Sixteen," he says. Is family obviously wouldn't need much tesserae.

"That isn't that bad," I say reassuringly.

"But yours is," he replies, "I don't want to lose you to the games Foxgirl."

"I don't want to lose you any more," I say, "At least if I go, you can go on living your life. What would I do if I lost you? Go back to my old life hiding away in alleys reading books? You're the only friend I got Meyrick."

"And your the only one I got."

"And how could that be true? You have a much better life than I do. Your much more charming and even more nice than I am. You could make more friends in an instant."

"I doubt it.'

"Why would you? You're everything somebody would want in a friend."

"You really mean that? It's not very often I get compliments from you."

"Don't get used to it."

I catch his smile in the moonlight. I wish I could freeze this moment and make it last forever. I feel his hand brush against my cheek and his face slowly come towards mine. I had to be in some sort of trance. It could not possibly be real. But I realize as his lips touch mine, it's to magical to be a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I definitely do NOT own The Hunger Games series although I am a HUGE fan and I worship Suzanne Collins._

Chapter 5

The night passed on very slowly. I couldn't sleep. The visions of Meyrick on my doorstep in the twilight filled me with the thrilling sensation of the deepest love ever experienced by a being. I knew it wasn't a dream, but how could it possibly be real? Would this event still happen if the reaping wasn't the next day?

_The reaping. It's reaping day. The day where it is announced the next child to be murdered. If not murdered, changed into a self-centred jerk by The Capital. _

I'm not wearing anything too extravagant because of course, I don't wanna look like I'm enjoying myself. It is the hunger games after all. Even if I am reaped and I am put on the stage beside whatever male tribute gets reaped as well, I don't want to look content.

Meyrick is waiting at my door with Maggie who is dressed in a comfortable looking pink sundress that suited her perfectly. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail which was quite unusual and more common in the capital. When I looked at her older brother beside her, I could clearly see the resemblance.

The thought of loosing Meyrick fills me again. I hold back my tears of fear and begin walking with them to the square. Meyrick holds both of our hands and we slowly and silently make our way to our rows. Before I depart from him he kissed me on the forehead and whispers in my ear, "Don't let them take you away from me, no matter what."

My goal had finally been obtained, but I may loose it all today. It was the day of the reaping.

I stand beside the only other loser I have ever spoken to. There isn't many other places to stand. I watch as the cameras are set up and they prepare the giant screen to show the opening speech by the mayor. The place begins to flood with peacekeepers and children from ages 12 to 18. I watch as the screen light up with the mayors face and he slowly opens his mouth and the words flow.

"Long ago, before Panem, there was a place known as North America..."

I look at Meyrick, who appears to be in intense concentration on the speech, but I know he really isn't. He's thinking about who will be reaped this year, the odds not being in my favour.

My heart's racing, the grubby hands of the man from The Capital is suddenly reaching into the ball with all of the girls names inside. Twenty-seven of those names were mine. I can't breathe, the world is spinning. For once in my life I am completely terrified of my name being drawn. Or once in my life I don't want to run away from home.

The slip of paper is slowly unfolded and the man with the vibrant purple hair smiles. The name emits from his mouth. _Magnolia_.

I quickly look over to Meyrick who looks in utter shock. Why had she been chosen? What were the odds? I want to go and comfort Meyrick but peacekeepers are blocking my path to him. I watch as Maggie makes her way towards the stage, holding in her tears. I don't know what to do. I am forced to stand and watch as Maggie is presented as the new female tribute of District 5.

Before I know it, the crowd is pushing me out of the square. The citizens are like charging bulls. I struggle to find Meyrick amongst them. Once i do catch sight of him, he disappears into the Justice Building. I follow him, I'm not sure if they will even let me see Maggie, but I need to.

_I wont let my true love's sister die._

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming! Yes it's true, this story is actually set the year BEFORE Foxface is reaped. Just need to let you guys know that I'm thinking about doing a SYOT but I'm not sure if I should. I put a poll on my profile for it so let me know! Please review! **

**- Magnolia (Little Bear)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I definitely do NOT own The Hunger Games series although I am a HUGE fan and I worship Suzanne Collins._

Chapter 6

"I need to see her!" I shout. The peacekeeper's hold me back. I grab the white fabric of of them wears and try to tear it from him. I have to find some way to distract them so I can see Maggie and Meyrick. I try charging through them, but I'm not strong enough. No, I'm not strong, but I am quick.

Before the peacekeepers have a chance to think, I fly in between their legs and bolt to where they are surely keeping Maggie. I push the door open and close it behind me pushing my skimpy body against it trying to keep the men out. I find another arm accompanying me to hold them back. I see that it is Meyrick. I turn and see Maggie sitting in a chair on the other side of the room.

I can't think of what to say. I turn and look into Maggie's eyes in concern. Then I realize something. Not only were the peacekeepers going to kill me, they were going to try and kill Meyrick too. Did they see my face?

"Stop Meyrick," I say, "Let them in."

"Why are they chasing you?" he asks.

"They wouldn't let me in," I explained, "So I let myself in."

"They are going to kill you ya know," he said.

I nod and move from the door. I see Meyrick struggling to keep them out. I turn to Maggie and wrap my arms around her. "Stay safe," I whisper, "Don't get yourself killed too early."

I approach the door and stand tall. "I'm going to run," I tell Meyrick, "Move your arm."

He takes a moment to think but then Meyrick finally moves his arm and the peacekeepers barge in. I slide past them and make my way out of the justice building with them tailing close behind me. I push past several crowds of people. I can't let the peacekeepers catch me. I make a sharp turn and quickly hide behind the nearest building. I watch as the peacekeepers pass right by me and when the coast is clear I run in the opposite direction.

I've lost them. Finally. I don't know where to go next. I don't want to go home. My heart yearns to go back with Meyrick. He's all I got.

_Oh what am I doing?_ I'm acting like a complete moron! I risked my life just so I could talk to my crush's sister then fled the scene. _I'm so stupid! _I'm going to hide somewhere where nobody can find me. I need time alone for a while to relieve my stress and wish I could redo what I've done in the past.

I run into unfamiliar territory. I'm in the victor's village again. I see the alcoholic standing there in front of the house I am estimating is his. He waves at me. I wave back. I'm not scared of him. Right now I'm not scared of anything. I don't care if I die right here, right now. I approach the man.

"Hello darling," he says happily. I flinch as the disgusting odour emits from his mouth. He's drunk. As if THAT wasn't predictable.

"Hey," I say back to him, brushing the scent away.

"What's your name missy?" he coughs.

"Ariel," I lie.

"Pretty name for a pretty young lady."

"Thanks,I guess. Who are you?"

"I go by many names. Some of them may not be appropriate for your cute little ears!" he laughs. "You can call me Xander sweetheart."

"So, your a victor?"

"Indeed I am," he explains, "It was quite a few years back. I killed them all in their sleep. Never knew I could be so hand with a sword. Once I got the tool of death into my hands, nobody dared to stand in my way. I was the toughest tribute there, and you know why? I had PIZZAZZ!"

"I'm sure you did."

"I had mad skills I tell ya. If you ever need some advice on how to slaughter children, let your old pal Xander know." His laugh was disgusting. It sickened me.

"I'll be sure to come visit if I ever get put into the games."

"I'd bet on you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sure a girl with hair as wondrous as yours would win! All those young men in the Capital would take one look at you and say, 'That girl's got style.'"

"Style?"

"Yea honey, style. You got loads of it. Pizzazz, spunk, zing, oomph and whatever else there is too. You got it all my little ginger friend."

"And how would you know? You barley know me."

"I know you enough sweetheart. Your the kinda girl that would do the right thing and what she believes in. Your the kinda girl Meyrick wants."

Xander's words startle me. "How do you know Meyrick?"

Xander laughs, "I know everything my friend."

"I'm going to go know... Nice talking to you."

"Anytime Fox."

I speed away as fast as I can. Whoever that creeper was, I hope I never see him again in my life.

**A.N: No Xander is not a rapist or a perv in case you were wondering. Also, please please please please please submit a tribute to my SYOT! I REALLY want to get started on it and I need more tributes! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I definitely do NOT own The Hunger Games series although I am a HUGE fan and I worship Suzanne Collins._

Chapter 7

I sit with my mother and father on the couch. We sit in front of the television screen as the young girl in the cute green dress sits next to Ceaser Flickerman who smiles contently at her. Maggie seems to be trying to stay strong, yet you can tell she is very nervous. All the other competitors are bigger than her and it doesn't look like she stands a chance.

The dress looks perfect on her. They had barely touched her face in the remake centre. She was naturally beautiful.

"Poor girl," says my mom, "She's so little and weak. She has such a pure heart. It's a shame it will be wasted."

I haven't spoken to Meyrick in days. The toy shop has been closed because I'm sure they have all been home crying and worrying about poor Maggie. I was too of course, but my parents made sure I did not grieve for her, they think it's unseasonable. I desperately hope that Maggie will somehow outsmart the other tributes and prevail.

"I'm going to go outside to read," I say, "I'll see you guys later."

I grab a book from my pile and head outside. I take in the scene of our little alleyway. I breathe in, sucking in the disgusting aroma. This is where I belong, not with Meyrick. This is all I need.

I head out into town with my book in hand. I find myself a spot leaning over the square, and plop down. I open my book and begin to read, grasping each word of the novel. Somewhere along the line, I find myself drifting off to sleep. I lay back in the soft grass and close my eyes.

I dream of myself, I am running. Everything from my past is zooming past me. The alleyway, the toy store, Meyrick, Maggie, my parents. I'm running past all of them. Then suddenly I fall over. I look at my hands to see them soaked in blood. I wail out in pain. Darkness comes and I can no longer see anything. All I can feel is the scorching pain. I fall back, but somebody catches me. I feel their breath on my face. The dark figure carries me into the light at the end of the tunnel.

I suddenly wake up. I'm panting and sweating through all my clothing. I look at my hands, they are no longer soaked in blood. I try and relax myself. I look up into the sky, watching as the clouds drift past.

"You alright sweetheart?" somebody asks me. I turn to my side to see Xander sitting on a rock, a bottle of beer in his hand. "Must have been some bad dream. You were screaming. They could hear you all throughout the District."

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Somebody had to be here when you woke up. So I took the job!" Xander laughed. "That's a nice book ya got there. Read it myself a while back. Before I ended up in the games I mean. I don't do too much reading now a days."

"Wh-who are you?" I ask, "Why are you so interested in me, of all people?"

"Because your a very special girl," he says. He rises back to his feet and stumbles away.

I sit up, fighting back dizziness. I look out into town. Everybody is carrying on in their business.

Through the crowd, I catch a glimpse of Meyrick's dark hair. He is struggling through the crowd, carrying a large paper bag. I watch him as he navigates the crowd. Then suddenly, he looks up and for a minute, we lock eyes. I turn away from him. I would never be any help to him. I cannot support him when he needs me. I don't deserve him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I definitely do NOT own The Hunger Games series although I am a HUGE fan and I worship Suzanne Collins._

Chapter 8

Today is the day. Today is the day that the countdown starts and the games begin. Today might be the day Maggie dies. Naturally, I refuse to come out of my room.

"Come out of that blasted room, child!" screams my father, "You can't stay in there all day!"

I rise from my bed and open the door. I peek out at my father with a stern expression on his face. "Do you mind bringing me my breakfast? I don't feel like coming out today."

My father pulls open the door and grabs my wrist. "I don't care how much it hurts you. You have to watch the games. You don't have a choice."

I shake my hand out of his grip and run away. I run out the front door and through the alley. My heart is racing. I have no idea where I am running to. Suddenly, I feel my feet stop. Why have I stopped here? As if by fate, I turn to the right and next to me is Meyrick's store. Out of all the places I could have ran to.

Meyrick sits at the register looking down at his hands. There's no sign of his father anywhere. What am I to do? I can't go inside. So I turn and head home. The games are beginning in less than an hour. If the peacekeepers catch me outside they will drag me to the square. I need to watch the games in the safety of my own home.

My parents look at me in concern as I blankly walk inside and take a seat on the couch. They don't say a single word to me. The screen slowly fades into the image of Claudius Templesmith. I inhale.

I watch as each of the tributes are risen on their platform. The camera zooms in on Maggie. Her hair is tied back into two buns. It's a cute hairstyle. It's quite common in our district, although it is most often used by losers. It's rare for somebody of Maggie's class to have her hair in this way, and she knows it.

The countdown begins. 60, 59, 58, 57...

Our door is slammed open. In the doorway stands Meyrick gasping for air. 56, 55, 54, 53...

"Hello," he says. "Sorry for intruding. I'm here for your daughter." 52, 51, 50, 49...

"Why are you here Meyrick?" I ask, "You should be at home, watching the game with your family." 48, 47, 46, 45...

"I can't," he replies. "I can't be with them right now. I need you." 44, 43, 42, 41...

My mother looks over at me. "He can't leave now, the peacekeepers are all over." 40, 39, 38, 37...

I look at Meyrick. He seems distressed. I understand why he doesn't want to be at home. He can't stand seeing his parents cry. He can't be there to see them grieve. He had to come to me. 36, 35, 34, 33...

"Alright," I say. I scoot over to leave space for him to sit. He takes his seat next to me and his eyes focus on the television screen. 32, 31, 30, 29...

"I'm sorry," he says. "I know you have been avoiding me. I know this is awkward for you. But I need you. I need you to help me get through this." 28, 27, 26, 25... "I don't need my parents or anybody. All I need is you, Foxgirl. I care about you and I know you care about me." 24, 23, 22, 21...

I turn towards him, "Meyrick," I say, "I think I need you too." 20, 19, 18, 17...

He looks at me, "Then we can do this together. We can stay strong as long as we are together." 16, 15, 14, 13...

I nod. I feel his fingers wrap gently around mine. I grip his hand tight and he grips mine. 12, 11, 10, 9...

The air in the room seems to disappear as we approach the final seconds. 8, 7, 6, 5...

Tears begin forming in my eyes. 4... I look over at Meyrick. 3... He looks back at me. 2... Together we both brace for the impact. 1...

Zero.

A few seconds of pure fear pass, then comes the large boy with the spear. You can feel everybody's heart stop. It feels like time is moving slower. Meyrick's grip tightens. Then it's over. My mother grabs the remote and turns the TV off. The silence hangs in the room...


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I definitely do NOT own The Hunger Games series although I am a HUGE fan and I worship Suzanne Collins._

Chapter 9

A few weeks passed and eventually the games were over. The victor was being praised, and slowly the ones we lost were being forgotten. Meyrick had been very depressed after the brutal cornucopia bloodbath, but he has been slowly recovering. I've been visiting him at the shop to make sure he's alright.

Meyrick has finally found the courage to speak to his parents again. He still cries sometimes though. I can't always be there for him, so I'm relying on his parents to comfort him now and then.

I've been wearing my hair in two buns lately. A lot of people have been actually. The trend has moved on from being just in the alley and spread all across the district. Meyrick's family were not the only ones who suffered when the girl died.

I came across Xander a few days ago. He seems to be a little more sober. He complimented me on my hair.

"Your a special girl," he said, "Without you, that boy would have nobody."

I nodded in agreement. Xander and known all along. He wanted to help. I thanked him for that. My parents invited him to dinner. It wasn't the sort of luxury he was used to in the Victor's Village, but he seemed to like it. My parents and him have become close friends since.

One cold snowy day, I met Meyrick over by the alley. He wore a green tuque and a big black jacket. He looked a little silly, but I didn't dare point it out.

I greeted him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Your lips are cold," he said. I giggled.

"So what are we going today?" I asked, "Sit by the old transport cars?"

Meyrick smiled, "Not today. I have somewhere else we can go."

Meyrick grabbed my hand and began leading the way. He put his hat on my head and pulled it over my eyes. "No peeking!"

Meyrick finally stopped. "You ready Foxgirl?" he asked. I nodded my head. He pulled off the toque and I saw a big pile of snow. I looked over at Meyrick confusingly.

"We are going to build a snowman!" he said.

I giggled, "You brought us all the way out here to build a snowman?"

Meyrick nodded, "It'll be a special snowman. We can name him Jimmy!"

I grabbed some snow off the ground and playfully flung it in Meyrick's direction. He dodged it then returned fire. Before long we were attacking each other in a full out snowball war. The freezing cold snow gave us frostbite, but we hardly noticed.

After about 20 minutes, we both fell back into the snow, exhausted. We turned towards each other and smiled. Meyrick's lips approached mine and we kissed. We laid there together in the snow with our lips pressed tightly against each others as the sun slowly began to set.

"You still haven't told me your real name," whispered Meyrick. "After this long and I'm still calling you Fox Girl."

I laughed, "My name is Finch."

Meyrick smiled. "Finch? It's certainly different."

I shove a ball of snow in his mouth to keep him quiet. He pulls it out and starts pushing it towards me. I roll away and he rolls after me. We stop once we run out of breath.

"I love you, Finch." he says.

"I love you too, Meyrick."

We stay there lying side by side until the sun rises.


	10. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I definitely do NOT own The Hunger Games series although I am a HUGE fan and I worship Suzanne Collins._

Epilogue

For the reaping, I made sure my hair was perfect. I wanted to represent Maggie. Meyrick was waiting for me outside. He promised to walk me to the reaping. We needed each other to keep strong.

I headed out the door. Meyrick stood there looking at me.

"You look beautiful," he said.

I smiled. "You too,"I joked. Meyrick was able to muster up a smile then extended his hand towards me.

We walked hand in hand in hand towards the square. Not a single word was muttered by either of us. This day brings back too many painful memories.

Once arriving at the square, we are forced to split apart. We kiss and then separate, heading off into our different sections. The reaping begins.

I watch Meyrick from afar, and occasionally he looks back at me. I want to hold him. I need him right now. He needs me.

The first name is about to be drawn. Tears begin forming in my eyes. _Maggie. Maggie's name was drawn._ _Then she died._

I close my eyes. Images from the past come to me. I can't breathe. Then the bomb hits.

"Finch Avery!"

That's my name. They just called my name.

Meyrick pushes through the crowd. He's calling out to me. I'm losing it. I can't take it. I close my eyes and the peacekeepers take me to the front. I stand before the crowd. I hear Meyrick's cries. I reach out for him.

I can't even imagine what he's going through right now...

To be continued...

_A/N: Well, I finally finished it. I'm going to eventually write about Foxface in the games. It'll be a continuation of this story so it'll include Meyrick and stuff._

_Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it!_

_Magnolia Mellark_


End file.
